


Отражённое счастье

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Ежиное царство: расширенная вселенная [3]
Category: Original Work, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mystique in a male body, mutant sex & pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кое-что об обстоятельствах, предшествовавших рождению Дестини. Мойра Тиррел начинает видеть во сне странный чужой мир...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражённое счастье

**Author's Note:**

> этот текст – кроссовер с фильмом «Люди Икс: Первый класс», и только с этой частью данной марвеловской вселенной (хотя в эпизоде там упоминается персонаж из другой вселенной - Рид Ричардс). Авторы в курсе, что вообще в «Людях Икс» был персонаж по имени Дестини, она же Ирэн Адлер, и что они с Мистик были любовницами, но к данному тексту и к Дестини Тиррел это никакого отношения не имеет.

#### 1

Мойра засыпала рядом со своим седьмым супругом, в очередной раз думая, что выйти замуж за этого зануду было совсем не такой уж забавной идеей. Хотя, с другой стороны, если подумать, занудство Тейлакса было поводом задержаться около него – забавно, наверное, будет его перевоспитывать… С такими существами Мойра ещё не сталкивалась – во всяком случае, среди своих ровесников. А Тейлакс был даже моложе, и потому не решался особо критиковать Мойру…

И все равно бегство в царство снов было неплохим подспорьем. Правда, иногда и сны преподносили сюрпризы – вот как сейчас…

Со стороны это было бы интереснейшей и странной историей, не имеющей ничего общего с реальной жизнью. Но, не осознавая, что спит, Мойра знала, что переживает не лучшие дни в своей жизни. Хотя выглядит, надо признать, неплохо… Молодая, подтянутая, знающая себе цену. Всё впереди. Ну и пускай начальство не принимает всерьёз. Ей уже приходилось бывать в таких переделках, что большинству вышестоящих чинов и не снились! И добиваться отличного результата она умела, используя все доступные средства.

Она, Мойра Мактаггерт, еще прославит свое имя. И личную жизнь тоже устроит! Правда, последнее может и подождать. Пока работа прежде всего!

Выезжая «на дело», Мойра всегда старалась замечать то, чего не видят другие. Впрочем, иногда ее охватывало странное чувство, что это – не просто наблюдательность, что она как будто пытается высмотреть, отыскать что-то или кого-то… Но кого, что – никак не может вспомнить… Неясные образы теснились в сознании, но дальше этого дело не шло. До тех пор, пока один на один из этих образов не наложилось случайно – случайно ли? – увиденное лицо. Девушка, которая очень старательно изображала из себя наивную блондинку. Именно что изображала – если и не блондинку, то наивную точно… И Мойра не поняла, сработало ли профессиональное чутьё или вдруг встрепенувшаяся память – но она не желала упускать эту девушку из виду.

Та вроде бы вела себя обычно – но время от времени зорко оглядывалась по сторонам. Словно искала кого-то, вряд ли, конечно, Мойру, но стоило быть поосторожнее и не обнаруживать себя хотя бы до тех пор, пока хоть что-то с этой блондинкой не прояснится.

Вскоре Мойра вычислила, что объектом интереса блондинки является некий, и самой ей тоже подозрительный, политик. Значит, точно стоило проследить за ними обоими – и служебный долг выполнить, и удовлетворить собственное любопытство.

Правда, блондинка пока решительных действий не предпринимала – присматривалась к политику, и интерес тут точно было не амурный и не денежный. Она пока что явно добивалась того, чтобы её заметили. И добилась. Подозрительный политик завязал с ней беседу – и больше они уже не расставались до конца вечера. Жаль, нельзя было подойти ближе – и без того уже блондинка вроде бы заметила Мойру. Покосилась на неё краем глаза, хмыкнула. И… показалось, видимо – сквозь синеву её глаз мелькнул жёлтый огонёк…

Рандеву закончилось поздним вечером, политик ушел с него в гордом одиночестве, и усталой Мойре следовать за ним совсем не хотелось. Да и не нужно было. Завтра продолжит слежку, а пока можно и домой…

Однако мечты о спокойном вечере развеялись уже через несколько минут – Мойра почувствовала, что за ней кто-то следует. Вскоре она засекла какую-то девицу – смуглую, гибкую, дикарского вида. Совсем незнакомую, но взгляд… От взгляда даже слегка не по себе стало – именно так смотрела та самая блондинка. Или Мойра уже слегка перетрудилась?

Задумавшись об этом, Мойра замедлила шаг – и темноволосая незнакомка подошла к ней.

– Добрый вечер, – ну и зачем она тратила на Мойру такие завлекательные голосовые вибрации? Такие, что прямо мурашки по коже… приятные, впрочем.

– Добрый… – Мойра смотрела незнакомке в глаза, как зачарованная. Тёмные глаза, без всякого золотого блеска.

– Скучаете? Не знаете, чем заняться?

– Вообще-то, иду домой. А вы?

– А я не знаю, куда иду… Может, пойдем вместе?

– Только если недалеко. До тех пор, пока не определитесь, – хмыкнула Мойра. Подозрительно всё это было, но она чувствовала, что не может послать эту девицу куда подальше. – У вас что-то случилось? – помолчав, спросила агент Мактаггерт.

– Да ничего особенного… Поссорилась с братом.

– Ну что ж, я надеюсь – ещё помиритесь.

– Вот не знаю… Мы слишком уж сильно разошлись во взглядах. Так что я решила провести ближайшее время так, как он всегда мне запрещал…

– И как же именно?

– Ну, например, он запрещал мне допоздна бродить по улицам.

– А ещё?

– Знакомиться с кем захочется… Кстати, – она протянула руку. – Рэйвен.

– Мойра, – откликнулась агент Мактаггерт, пожимая протянутую руку.

– Вот, я нарушила уже два правила! – весело сказала Рэйвен.

– И что же дальше?

– Можно напиться и побезобразничать, – Рэйвен подмигнула. – В компании.

Мойра поняла, что имелась в виду именно её компания, и это было неожиданно, ведь за такой девицей табун парней увяжется, только пальцем помани.

– У тебя что, подруг нет?

Рэйвен чуть заметно поморщилась:

– Есть пара коллег по работе, но это совсем не то…

Мойра сочувственно вздохнула:

– Ну, если я для тебя – то…

– То, что надо!

– Тогда пойдём, – сдалась агент Мактаггерт.

Конечно, это было безумие и безрассудство… но Мойре хотя бы хотелось понять, что же это за девица и что ей нужно. Вдруг узнает что интересное?

 

#### 2

Как вскоре с удивлением поняла Мойра, ей было в новинку вот так просто… отдыхать. И от мужчин в том числе. У неё ведь тоже никогда подруг не было. Только коллеги… А сейчас в кои-то веки почувствовала себя не на работе.

Рэйвен скоро развеселилась, даром что пила совсем немного – Мойре показалось, что она просто боится опьянеть. Сама Мактаггерт была уже под лёгким хмельком – на застолье не ощущалось, а вот теперь… Теперь, похоже, уже наступала опасная для агента ЦРУ фаза – тянуло на болтовню… Ну, в конце-то концов, не служебные же тайны она будет выбалтывать! У неё же тоже есть личная жизнь… И Рэйвен внимательно слушала, и золотой отблеск мелькал в её взгляде всё чаще – или казалось?

Как странно, неужели же… Что могло связывать новую знакомую с той блондинкой?

– Что так смотришь? – спросила Рэйвен.

– Не знаю, мне всё кажется, что… мы уже виделись где-то…

– Может, так и было?

– Может… Но я не помню.

– О, – Рэйвен кивнула с пониманием. – Это вполне возможно. Мне вот тоже кажется, что я видела тебя раньше…

– И где же?

– На сборище… очень странных людей.

Да, это походило на правду…

– А я… тоже была странной? – поинтересовалась Мойра.

– Нет, – рассмеялась Рэйвен. – Самой обычной из всех. Но тоже немножко ненормальной.

– Мне показалось или это звучит как комплимент? – хихикнула Мойра.

– Ну почему же «показалось», – протянула Рэйвен, и Мойра почти физически ощутила каждую вибрацию её голоса – кожей… Она выдохнула. – Почему ты одна? – вырвалось у неё вдруг. – За тобой же любой парень пойдет, если захочешь!

– Если захочу, – эхом отозвалась Рэйвен.

– А сейчас… не хочешь?

– А ну их на хрен, – уронила Рэйвен. – Они все уроды и эгоисты. Сначала голову закружат, а потом – «Не было ничего, ничего не было!» – и поминай как звали.

И Мойре почему-то очень хотелось согласиться, хотя она сама не была уверена, а было ли с ней такое. Может, и было… Но помнилось как-то совсем смутно.

– Сволочи они, – согласилась Мойра с хмельным вздохом. – Если даже тебя бросали…

– Бывало, – кивнула Рэйвен, и Мойра сочувственно пожала ей руку. Вернее, просто накрыла её руку своей.

– Идиоты. Такую красоту бросать…

– А, ладно, – отмахнулась свободной рукой Рэйвен. – Если уж им только одно и надо… – руку у Мойры она и не думала отнимать. – У тебя наверняка тоже такое было…

– Может, и было… Иногда кажется, что было, но я почему-то забыла об этом. Всё так смутно…

Как ни странно, Рэйвен, кажется, не удивилась и лишь спросила заинтересованно:

– А что помнишь?

Мойра пожала плечами.

– Какие-то отрывки. Деревья, солнце… поцелуй… – она вдруг почувствовала, что краснеет.

– Он тебе нравился? Сильно? – Рэйвен смотрела так, будто какие-то её подозрения переросли в уверенность.

Мойра нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить. Память молчала, но, к счастью, женщине может подсказывать не только она.

– Я думаю… да.

– И он этим воспользовался, чтобы избавить тебя… от многого.

– И от чего, например? – усмехнулась Мойра.

– Ну, к примеру… от прошлого.

– Но ведь потеря памяти не может же быть… по чужой воле?!

– Ты же сама сказала – бывают очень странные люди…

– Настолько странные… что способны влиять на чужой разум?

– А почему бы нет?

Почему-то сейчас, на хмельную голову, самые фантастичные предположения казались вполне правдоподобными. Тем более, начали оживать… если не сами воспоминания, то их тени. Что-то такое ведь и впрямь было… И люди странные, даже очень… И она среди них…

И золотой блеск в чужих глазах – тоже был.

– Кто ты?

 

#### 3

Что-то изменилось. Ладони как будто коснулись слегка царапающие чешуйки.

– Я обещала, что сегодня буду делать всё назло моему дорогому зануде-братишке, – вздохнула Рэйвен.

– Это ничего не объясняет… – Мойра подняла глаза. И обомлела. И дело было даже не в том, что вместо смуглой брюнетки перед ней оказалось синекожее создание с жёлтыми глазами и рыжими волосами до плеч, а в том, что это самое создание не вызвало ожидаемой реакции: ни убегать, ни падать в обморок отчего-то не хотелось. Наоборот – обрадоваться, будто доброй знакомой, разулыбаться и засмотреться…

– Рэйвен… – прошептала Мойра, и Рэйвен, кажется, удивилась тому, что на неё так смотрят, более того – даже руку не отдёргивают.

– Ты… Ты меня вспомнила? – недоверчиво спросила она.

– Скорее да, чем нет. Ты такая только одна…

– Мне говорили подобное только один раз в жизни… – Рэйвен осеклась, глядя, как Мойра гладит её руку, словно наслаждаясь ощущением чешуек под пальцами. Или вспоминая?

– Кажется, мы, женщины, куда как лучше понимаем и ценим друг друга, – сказала меж тем Мойра.

– Думаю, ты права, – дрогнувшим голосом отозвалась Рэйвен. – И, знаешь… Ты первая за долгое время, перед кем я действительно хочу быть собой…

– И оставайся собой. Ты прекрасна.

– Ты даже не знаешь… как важно то, что ты говоришь, и чем это для тебя может обернуться, подруга…

– А я не боюсь. Напротив…

– Ну что ж… Потом тебе будет что вспомнить. Ты мне так нравишься… И, знаешь… Я не собираюсь отнимать у тебя воспоминания, так что…

Сердце Мойры гулко стукнуло, когда свободная рука Рэйвен скользнула по её волосам, лаская и притягивая ближе. Так нежно, что отстраняться не хотелось, скорее, напротив – взять то, что предлагали. И она даже не осознала, что первой коснулась губами губ. И как же это было непохоже на всё, что случалось с ней раньше! То ли и правда женщины лучше поймут друг друга, то ли Рэйвен была и впрямь уникальна, но ощущения были непередаваемые. Губы Рэйвен оказались чуть твёрдыми, но чуткими… и сладкими, как черничный джем. Мойра даже хихикнула-выдохнула, когда между поцелуями смогла глотнуть немножко воздуха. А в следующую паузу всё-таки спросила:

– И давно… я тебе понравилась?

– Давно… Ты и не помнишь, – отозвалась Рэйвен, отводя в сторону пряди каштановых волос. Когда её пальцы скользнули по шее, Мойра чуть вздрогнула, и Рэйвен тут же виновато замерла:

– Больно?

– Нет, нет… Необычно, – выдохнула Мойра. Ей хотелось дотронуться в ответ, но она на мгновение оробела, и снова подставила губы, шею, волосы под прикосновения рук и губ, словно желая набраться смелости.

– Тебе правда приятно? – Рэйвен, кажется, не верилось. И, похоже, ответить ей надо было не словами. А все-таки потянуться, дотронуться, изучая… Ощущение было и впрямь необычным, но, похоже, начинало захватывать Мойру. Скользя по синим узорам, она чувствовала ответный трепет, отдающийся покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Чешуйки были куда как мягче, чем казались… И вдруг захотелось попробовать их губами, увидеть, вздрогнет ли Рэйвен так же, как сама Мойра от её поцелуя?

Реакция оказалась весьма бурной. Видимо, с Рэйвен такого ещё не бывало…

– Ох… Что ты делаешь… – выдохнула она, затрепетав всем телом.

– А ты нежная, Рэйвен. Такая… нежная… – и в подтверждение снова губами по телу, вызывая дрожь, и самой уже жарко в одежде… Это Рэйвен хорошо – в своем истинном облике она свободна от таких условностей. Чешуя – её защита и украшение. И сейчас, под ласками, на нежной груди чешуйки раскрываются, будто лепестки невиданных цветов… И колеблются так звораживающе, хоть и чуть неровно, в такт сбившемуся дыханию Рэйвен… Мойра восторженно любовалась этой красотой, хотя взгляд уже слегка затуманивался от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Руки Рэйвен становились всё настойчивее, стягивая ненужную ткань, осторожно прикасаясь к обнажившейся коже – и у Мойры вдруг заныло внутри от нестерпимого желания прильнуть нагим телом к этому совершенству, ощутить его всей кожей…

Рэйвен, похоже, отлично понимала, что творится с Мойрой. И старалась как можно скорее дать ей исполнить своё желание. На открывавшееся её глазам тело Мойры она смотрела почти с завистью, но разгорячённая дрожь, ощущавшаяся теперь ещё острее, заставляла изумлённо замирать, чтобы затем снова покрывать каждый дюйм трепещущей плоти жаркими поцелуями, заставляя Мойру приглушённо стонать:

– Что же… Рэйвен, что же ты делаешь…

«Ты делаешь»… Это она, Рэйвен, настоящая, не скрытая ничьим обликом, сводит Мойру с ума…

И так они, видя сладкое безумие друг друга, вместе доходили до исступления… Пусть даже для обеих такое было впервые – тело само подсказывало, что сделать, чтобы ощутить удовольствие, растянуть его, довести до предела… И в этом смысле, как вдруг поняла Рэйвен, она не отличалась от Мойры. Они обе – женщины, прекрасные и понимающие, чувствующие друг друга, как себя. И сейчас Рэйвен знала, что Мойра уже на грани удовольствия, не испытанного ещё ни разу в жизни… Чуть дразнилась, оттягивала этот момент… И вот услышала сладкое: «Ещё… О, пожалуйста!..»

Разве можно было отказать в такой просьбе?

И почти сразу Рэйвен услышала не стон даже, а торжествующий крик, пока тело Мойры содрогалось от накатывающих волн наслаждения. И это стало последней каплей и для неё самой. Мойра могла уже её не касаться – Рэйвен со стоном упала рядом, а потом прижалась всем телом, и обе чувствовали затихающие содрогания друг друга…

 

#### 4

Долгое время получалось лишь лежать вот так, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и прийти в себя. Пережитое блаженство тёплым мёдом затопило сознание. Наконец Рэйвен нашла в себе силы приподнять голову и легонько поцеловать Мойру в губы:

– Как ты?

– В раю… А ты? Вот так взяла и выбрала меня, сделала такой счастливой…

– Ой, захвалишь, – Рэйвен снова поцеловала её. – И тогда я умру от счастья…

– Ну уж нет, не умирай! – Мойра крепче обняла её, словно и впрямь испугалась.

– Не волнуйся, куда я от тебя… Я ведь уже давно тебя выбрала. И искала. Долго… Уже не думала, что найду. И уж тем более не думала, что ты… – и снова поцелуи, поцелуи, поцелуи. – Сладкая моя…

– Да ты что, дорогая моя, разве же ты так разочаровалась в мужчинах?

– Ну не то чтобы совсем разочаровалась, но моя вера в них сильно пошатнулась. И ты уж поверь – были причины.

– Я догадываюсь. Но почему же именно я? Мы были подругами?

– Не совсем. Вернее, мы… просто не успели. У нас было слишком мало времени, я даже сама толком не успела понять, что со мной произошло. Кем ты для меня стала. А потом, когда поняла, было слишком поздно. Наши дороги разошлись, и я даже не знала, стоит ли напоминать о себе… Я думала, может, Чарльз прав, и лучше оставить всё, как есть…

– Чарльз? – это имя толкнулось болью в висок.

– Мой брат.

– Погоди… Так это он… стёр мне память?

Рэйвен кивнула.

– Вот он тебе нравился. И, думаю, не без взаимности. Но… он решил, что так будет лучше. И безопаснее… Что с тобой? – Рэйвен встревоженно посмотрела на Мойру, вдруг обессиленно припавшую к её плечу.

– Ничего. Просто, похоже, я… кое-что вспоминаю…

– О… Так он не столь могуч, как ему представлялось.

– Это ты сильна, Рэйвен, – Мойра внимательно посмотрела в желтые глаза и добавила: – Мистик.

– Ты и это вспомнила… – улыбнулась Рэйвен. – А вот мне показалось, что я забыла всё на свете…

– И всё из-за меня? Ну надо же…

Впрочем, Мойра прекрасно понимала Рэйвен – то, что они испытали, кого угодно могло лишить рассудка.

– Да, моя дорогая, из-за тебя. И я не желаю другой судьбы.

– Ты хочешь сказать…

– Я хочу, чтобы так было. Ещё и ещё… Всегда.

– Я тоже очень хочу этого! Но ты уверена, что нам никто не помешает?

Мистик слегка нахмурилась:

– Не буду скрывать – могут. Но, в конце концов, – она вдруг странно усмехнулась, – я – мутант, и этим горжусь!

– И что это значит?

– То, что я смогу позаботиться о нас обеих.

– Но… как?

– Да как угодно. Хоть голыми руками отобьюсь. Только бы защитить тебя.

Эти слова подействовали на Мойру как-то странно. Она не привыкла считать себя слабой и нуждающейся в защите, агенту ЦРУ ни к чему подобная роскошь, но сейчас сердце вдруг ёкнуло, как у неопытной влюблённой девчонки. И даже чуть ли не слёзы брызнули. Вдруг застыдившись собственных чувств, Мойра спрятала лицо на плече Рэйвен.

– Ты со мной? – шёпотом спросила та, и Мойра вдруг поняла: Рэйвен боится отказа. Кто и когда посмел отказать ей, что у неё теперь так дрогнул голос? Неважно… Уже неважно.

– Да, – прошептала она в новом поцелуе.

…Мойре Тиррел, которая в этом сне была Мойрой Мактаггерт, всё казалось естественным. Кажется, вот только сейчас она увидела ситуацию со стороны. И подумала: ну и что, это же мне снится, значит, можно всё… И даже поверить чувству, которое вспыхнуло так быстро, но, кажется, ещё долго не угаснет. Это обещание читается в жёлтых глазах.

Рэйвен. Мистик. Странные имена, но знакомые… Это ощущается даже сквозь сон. Неужели та, другая Мойра и впрямь когда-то знала эту Рэйвен. Хотя, наверное, той Мойре лучше знать… А теперь, чуть поднявшись над чужой историей, можно было уже и понять немножко, что чувствует и думает сама Рэйвен.

В общем, Мойре Тиррел довелось пережить во сне не худший вариант чужой жизни, ощутить как свою чужую радость, чужую любовь… Даже просыпаться не хотелось, ждала, что дальше будет с обеими заслужившими счастье женщинами.

 

#### 5

А сон всё не кончался, картинки сменяли друг друга, как в калейдоскопе, рядом с Мойрой Мактаггерт появлялось множество людей – и всё это была Рэйвен. Подруги и возлюбленные скрывались, обманывали всех, да и просто развлекались. Часто Мистик принимала мужской облик. Иногда – без особой необходимости, просто чтобы совсем без всякого стеснения обнимать Мойру на людях… Мойру это поражало и забавляло одновременно, особенно когда Рэйвен спрашивала её, небрежно, словно советуясь в выборе нового платья, кем ей стать сегодня.

Но однажды они вернулись с очередной вечерней прогулки, во время которой Рэйвен, снова принявшая мужской облик, больше целовала Мойру, чем говорила о чём-то. Мойре особенно нравился этот облик – кудрявые каштановые волосы, ясные-ясные синие глаза и какой-то поразительно невинный румянец, розовевший на щеках, чтобы разгореться уже совсем не невинно на губах… Мойра любила этот облик Рэйвен и, как она подозревала, Рэйвен тоже относилась к нему по-особому. Но Мойра никогда не спрашивала, кому это лицо принадлежит в реальности. Зачем?.. Она любила Рэйвен, но сегодня она особенно любила её – такой, и не хотелось, чтобы эта игра заканчивалась слишком рано…

– Не даёшь мне превратиться? Почему?

– Не подумай, не потому… Просто мне хочется поиграть ещё. У нас ведь столько возможностей…

– Да уж, дорогая. Ты даже не представляешь, каких.

Мойра сделала вид, что всерьёз задумалась, чуть склонила голову набок, как в детстве:

– О, и каких же?

– Если уж ты хочешь, чтобы я сегодня оставалась для тебя мужчиной… то, говорят, я ведь даже ребёнка тебе могу заделать…

– Что, правда?.. – у Мойры загорелись глаза.

– Я уверена… почти, – поправилась Рэйвен. – Раньше я такого не делала, сама понимаешь…

– Тогда… – Мойра взволнованно сжала её руку, тонкие, изящные, хоть и мужские пальцы, – может, попробуем проверить? Рэйвен? – она слегка недоуменно взглянула во вдруг посерьёзневшие синие глаза.

– Ты… действительно хочешь этого?

– Очень хочу, я же люблю тебя, и мы ведь сможем обеспечить наше дитя, и защитить, и дать ему самую лучшую, счастливую жизнь…

– А если наш ребёнок родится мутантом?

– Ну и что!

– Просто… Я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого наш ребёнок испытал то же, что и я.

– Я этого не допущу. Никогда… – обнять нежно, чтобы угасла мимолетная боль в глазах, а губы раскрылись для поцелуя… – Клянусь. Веришь мне?

– Милая… – послышался чуть дрогнувший шёпот, а затем мужские губы прильнули, целуя не по-мужски чутко и сладко.

Это было знакомо, но неизменно волнующе, а сейчас Мойре отчаянно хотелось большего. Хотелось видеть и чувствовать Рэйвен вот так, по-новому. Отдаваться ей, чтобы ласкала, доводила почти до исступления… а потом самой изучать её временное, прекрасное тело… И это было новым, непривычным – чувствовать Рэйвен, как мужчину, причем такого, о котором каждая женщина может только грезить тайком… И всё равно это была Рэйвен. Многоликая, но во всех своих образах так любящая её, Мойру. И готовая ради неё на любые эксперименты… Тем более что нынешний эксперимент и ей самой был весьма приятен. Надо лишь отдаться во власть иллюзорного тела, довериться ему, чтобы даже Мойра забыла о реальности. Быть мужчиной оказалось невероятно легко. И Рэйвен уже не думала, что воспользовалась внешностью Чарльза, что тот нравился им обеим… Она просто старалась по-новому, используя возможности этого тела, доставить удовольствие Мойре и получить его сама – одно без другого не имело смысла.

И когда Мойра выгнулась и сладко застонала, впиваясь ногтями в её спину, Рэйвен ощутила невероятное, словно сдвоенное наслаждение – то сильнейшее, что может испытать и мужчина, и женщина, слилось воедино, и Рэйвен чуть не потеряла сознание.

И они долго-долго лежали, слившись в одно целое…

– Чудо моё любимое… – прошептала наконец Мойра. – Как хорошо…

– Лучше, чем обычно?

– Нет, просто по-другому… Ведь ты – это всегда ты…

И вроде бы Эрик когда-то – как же давно! – сказал ей почти то же самое, и она поверила, потому что отчаянно хотелось… Но сейчас всё было иначе. И Рэйвен уже не жалела о том, что тот первый раз накануне отбытия на Кубу был и последним. Эрик просто не мог дать ей того, чего она желала так долго… И стоило ли его винить?

Рэйвен не винила. Тем более в эти минуты. Просто наслаждалась душой и телом, и любовь, кажется, переполняла её. И она щедро дарила эту любовь Мойре.

И сейчас… Неужели она смогла подарить ей доказательство этой любви? Это, конечно, будет ясно только через пару месяцев, и попытки стоит повторять… Но уж это-то они будут делать с удовольствием! Да хоть каждый день…

…Но уже через три месяца Мойра, чуть смущаясь, призналась:

– Рэйвен… Я ещё не была у врача, но мне кажется, что…

– Что? – Рэйвен взволнованно схватила её за руку.

– Думаю, у нас получилось… Я беременна.

– О, дорогая… Если это и правда так…

– Если будет девочка – давай назовём её Дестини. Судьба.

 

#### 6

Судьба… Это слово эхом звучало в сознании, когда Мойра Тиррел открыла глаза, пробуждаясь от странного сна.

Судьба…

Мойра толком не понимала, что ей снилось, но что-то этот сон изменил в ней… Во всяком случае, вдруг стало ясно: её собственная судьба – это уж точно не тот зануда, что сейчас спит рядом с ней… Надо его выгнать. Давно пора, но только сегодня стало ясно: настало время перемен!

Но хороший скандал должен быть срежиссирован. А пока можно ещё подремать, вспоминая чудесный сон и почему-то поглаживая живот. Жаль, что она уже старая для детей… И поневоле позавидуешь себе самой – той, которая из сна… Интересно, в какой жизни, в каком мире ей так посчастливилось?

О том, что миров на самом деле множество, Мойра, разумеется, знала. Знала и о том, что существуют способы попасть туда. Но если уж с ней это случилось во сне – то вряд ли она найдёт в тот мир дорогу. Пусть уж будет счастлив её двойник.

И всё же… хотелось узнать о том мире побольше. Может, он и дальше будет сниться ей?

…Тейлакса она действительно выгнала, вышло даже не безобразно, а всё так, как ей и хотелось срежиссировать. Теперь, наверно, уже всё, хватит, наигралась.

Одна надежда – что в том странном мире она, а вернее, её двойник окажется удачливее.

Сны и впрямь продолжались, расцвечивая яркими красками жизнь в опустевшем доме. Там, во сне, о Мойре заботилась Рэйвен. Здесь приходилось, как и всю почти жизнь, справляться самой. А нервов не хватало, как будто… Да нет, это просто подкатывает старость. И всё чаще Мойра ловила себя на мысли, что ей гораздо приятнее засыпать и видеть себя в той, другой жизни… Ах, если бы только это могло произойти не наяву! Не убегать в тот мир, не отнимать счастье у тамошней себя – просто увидеть!

Это превращалось в навязчивую идею, сродни желанию беременной поесть солёных огурчиков. А такие желания, по мнению Мойры, надо было исполнять. Только вот как? Да как хотя бы узнать, что это за мир и существует ли он вообще?

Единственный человек, у которого можно было бы, пожалуй, спросить совета, был молодой Таррагон. И Мойра решилась это сделать, хотя даже не вполне ясно понимала, как поведать об увиденном во сне.

Впрочем, ни у неё, ни у Тиэрнана комплексов отродясь не бывало, так что… Мойра просто попыталась описать увиденный мир – вдруг станет ясно, что это за место?

Тиэрнан слушал, фыркал, выспрашивал подробности – совсем и не про приснившийся матушке Тиррел роман, а про приметы, одежду, технику… Последнее описывать было труднее всего, во сне всё было ясно как бы само собой, а наяву ещё и слова подобрать надо.

Тиэрнан очень удивился, надо же – где-то может существовать и такое?

– Ну что ж, леди, сходим с вами на поляну…

Похоже, даже он сомневался в наличии такого мира, но ведь попытка не пытка!

И вот они стоят на поляне, смотрят на таинственно мерцающие проходы в другие миры… И интересно, и страшно туда заглядывать. Каждый раз есть опасность неосторожно сделать тот самый лишний шаг и оказаться совершенно не там, куда собирался. И не то чтобы Мойра была против, но сначала ведь надо найти нужный. Они очень долго присматривались к входам. Тиэрнан сказал, что будет проводником, а значит, сам не имеет права нигде исчезнуть, даже заглянуть подальше.

И в тот момент, когда Мойре стало казаться, что они ничего не найдут, Тиэран вдруг насторожился:

– Миледи, там что-то странное. Много железа, искусственного света…

– Может, это тот самый мир? – встрепенулась Мойра.

– Возможно.

Она сделала несколько шагов вперёд. Таинственная тьма посверкивала огоньками, манила… Хотелось окунуться в неё. Без всякого страха, зная, что это правильно, что так должно быть.

За спиной, конечно, стоял всего лишь мальчишка-теоретик, а впереди ждала неизвестность. Но всё равно – все шло, как и должно было.

И Мойра решилась. И шагнула в неизвестность.

…Тёмное небо, ярко освещённая улица, шум – такой, что аж уши закладывает. Смутно вспомнились легенды, в которых именно так описывался стародавний мир.

И как же теперь найти в этом мире своё отражение?

И тут она их увидела. Двух красивых женщин – одна из них Рэйвен под личиной из привычного набора, другая… Видимо, так и выглядит её тезка. Синие глаза с задорным огоньком, длинные каштановые волосы – и фигура, изящество которой угадывалось даже сейчас, в очень отчётливо видном интересном положении. Мойра подмигнула ей, как старой знакомой. Она так хорошо её понимала…

Она увидела, как Рэйвен замерла и крепко сжала руку Мойры, настороженно глядя на незнакомку. Это тоже было ясно и понятно. Зато сама Мойра узнала, улыбнулась:

– Так и знала, что встретимся…

– Мойра, ты её знаешь? – по-прежнему насторожённо спросила Рэйвен.

– Я её во сне видела, она из параллельного мира, – объяснила агент Мактаггерт с блаженной улыбкой беременной.

– Что? – изумилась Мойра. – Значит и я тебе снилась? Так же, как…

– …и я тебе? – Мактаггерт вдруг рассмеялась. – Ну надо же!

– Эй, эй! – Рэйвен опасно нахмурилась. – Тут все всё понимают, кроме меня!

– Не ревнуйте, – мягко сказала леди Тиррел. – Я старая усталая тётка, которая случайно забрела посмотреть, как вы живёте…

– Из другого мира? – хмыкнула Рэйвен. – И чем же мы вас так привлекли?

– Не знаю. Может быть, из-за проблем в личной жизни, хоть на вас порадоваться. Может, просто из-за того, что мы с Мойрой тёзки…

– Может, и не только тёзки, – вдруг сказала Мойра.

– Ты о чём? – повернулась к ней Рэйвен.

– Рэйвен, ну ты же помнишь… То выступление доктора Ричардса, на котором мы были недавно! Помнишь, о чём он говорил?

– А, принцип многомирья, отражения миров, кажется?

– Да. И тех, кто живёт в этих мирах… Я думаю, что мы, – Мойра внимательно посмотрела на тёзку, – отражения друг друга.

– И даже вот как?

– Ну, ведь не случайно же мы встретились…

– Я тоже так думаю, – кивнула леди Тиррел. – Правда, я пока не знаю – зачем…

– Кино, понимаешь, смотрели про нас, – хмыкнула Рэйвен.

– А что, скажешь, плохое кино было? – подмигнула Мактаггерт.

– Ну что ты, наоборот… – Рэйвен слегка смутилась.

– Извините, – подмигнула и Мойра Тиррел, – что узнала про вас лишнего. Будьте счастливы!

Мактаггерт внимательно посмотрела на неё.

– Я хочу, чтобы и ты была счастлива. Так должно быть, раз уж мы… отражения друг друга.

– Да я старая уже, – улыбнулась Мойра. – Спасибо, но мне уже только внуков нянчить…

– Ну, это ещё неизвестно! В жизни всякое бывает… уж я-то знаю!

– Я тоже это знаю, девочки. Не буду вас тревожить, желаю счастья и пойду к себе…

Мактаггерт взяла её за руку и легонько сжала.

– И тебе тоже… счастья.

– Прощайте, – ещё раз улыбнулась Мойра.

Шаг назад сделать оказалось не труднее, чем попасть сюда.

– Ну как? – подмигнул ей Тиэрнан.

– Познакомилась. Прелесть!

Но про себя Мойра вдруг с лёгкой грустью подумала – а ведь сны теперь наверняка прекратятся. Жаль будет… Тем более что жизнь стала совсем скучной…

Но в этом, как выяснилось, Мойра очень ошиблась. Неожиданности начались довольно скоро. Все-таки её недомогания и капризы означали совсем не подступившую старость. И наконец настал момент, когда отрицать это стало невозможно. Казалось невероятным, но леди Тиррел снова ждала ребёнка.

Что это было – счастливая случайность или привет из другого мира?

Хотя какой там привет, не оставила же она без ребёнка девочек… Но мысль об отражениях была куда приятнее, чем о подарке от Тейлакса. Хотя в любом случае это её дитя, радость, и оно вырастет таким, как само захочет. И, может, оно даже будет чем-то похоже на своё «отражение» из другого мира?

Ну да это видно будет. Но если родится девочка – Мойра назовет её Дестини.

В конце концов, это же подарок судьбы.

_Ноябрь 2011 – февраль 2012_


End file.
